the_most_amazing_man_alivefandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
The Most Amazing Man Alive '''The Most Amazing Man Alive (MAMA)''' is the greatest competition known to man. In this competition, a number of men enter a house known as the Most Amazing Manion, which happens to be a different mansion in a different geographical region every season. The contestants on MAMA compete week-by-week over a series of categories (e.g. education, fan base, etc.). At the end of the week, the contestant with the least favourable results in the given category is eliminated from the game and must immediately leave the mansion. A winner is crowned when one single man is left standing, and all other contestants have been eliminated from the game. Due to the nature of the competition, drama usually arises very quickly, and the contestants' hilarious antics are a joy to follow along with. Friendships emerge, and enemies become evident as all men in the house want the glory of being named the Most Amazing Man Alive. Gameplay Every season begins with a group of men entering the season's mansion. From [[The Most Amazing Man Alive 1|MAMA1]] to [[The Most Amazing Man Alive 7|MAMA7]], the week's categories were predetermined and zero voting took place. Thus, the elimination process was entirely based on the contestants' rank in the weeks' categories. From [[The Most Amazing Man Alive 8|MAMA8]] onward, a new format was used. A random generator selects one category every week and the results from the category are made public. The Bottom 3 of the week are up for elimination and all other players must cast a vote to eliminate one of the players in the Bottom 3. Whoever wins the week's category gets an extra vote for the week. When there are only 8 men left, there is only a Bottom 2. In the Final 3, the week's winner chooses who to take to the Final 2 with themselves. Lastly, in the Final 2, all producers must unanimously choose a winner. If there are any ties in votes at any point, the lowest ranked player is eliminated from the competition. History To date, seven seasons of MAMA have taken place. Each of these seasons is referred to by the acronym ''MAMA'' along with the season's number (e.g. [[MAMA1]], MAMA2, etc.). The inaugural season (i.e. [[MAMA1]] ) started in 2014 and crowned its champion, Jimmy Fallon. MAMA2 began immediately after [[The Most Amazing Man Alive 1|MAMA1]] and was eventually won by underdog Les Stroud. MAMA3, perhaps the most exciting of all seasons was one by Mitt Romney in one of the closest finals to date. [[The Most Amazing Man Alive 4|MAMA4]] took place immediately after MAMA3 and was won by Drake. Following MAMA's first hiatus period, [[The Most Amazing Man Alive 5|MAMA5]] swept the nation as Seth MacFarlane dominated himself to victory. [[The Most Amazing Man Alive 6|MAMA6]] (a.k.a. MAMA All-Stars) was another incredibly successful season featuring a cast of returning contestants, which was eventually won by Vin Diesel. Following [[The Most Amazing Man Alive 6|MAMA6]], the producers took another hiatus and came back a few months later to host [[The Most Amazing Man Alive 7|MAMA7]], which was utterly dominated by Dwayne Johnson, who easily won the seventh instalment of the competition. Following [[The Most Amazing Man Alive 7|MAMA7]], the producers took another hiatus, this one lasting upwards of one year. Finally, MAMA is back for [[The Most Amazing Man Alive 8|MAMA8]], which premiered on December 10th, 2018. Seasons